Enemy or Love
by Yayooo Mocca Lavenda
Summary: Fic kolaborasi Yayoo dan Kagahime. Warning Inside. RnR.


**Enemy or Love**

**Disclaimer:** Characters by Mashashi Kishimoto, My Enemy belong to Mocca Lavenda and KagaHime

**Genre**: Action(walau ga ada di bar genre), Drama, Tragedy _et cetera_ (Tolong ajarin Yayoo, Yayoo belum begitu mengerti, maaf kalo salah _Genre _ya senpai-reader sekalian.)

Rated: T(een) (Want more? Called another author ^-^)

Warning: Out Of Character, Miss Typo(s), Alternative Universal, Alur Kecepatan, et cetera

A/N: Hi! Fic Yayoo yang kedua nih, mohon lagi ya bantuannya ^-^ yang kali ini bersambung-sambung, ga complete…

Mungkin ada banyak Typo karena Yayoo ga begitu men-check se-detail-detail-detailnya. Mafkan Yayoo, waktu Yayoo padat karena Uka Uka (UKK/Ulangan kenaikan kelas)

Fic ini kolaborasi Yayoo dengan sahabat Yayoo, KagaHime…

RnR please...

Don't Like? Don't Read? Just Click Back/Close/Close Tab/Exit/Keluar button!

.::**My Enemy::.**

Malam ini merupakan malam yang... Terbilang sepi, tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya bagiku tidur di apartement super mewah seperti ini sendiri, pasalnya, orang tua ku pergi ke London, keluarga ku semuanya memiliki bisnis yang luar biasa sibuk, dan dengan tinggal di apartment ini, yang dekat dengan sekolahku, aku dilatih untuk mandiri.

Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku harus menyediakan makanan sendiri tanpa bantuan pembantu atau siapapun, sendiri. Menu malam ini adalah _Fish Teriyaki_ yang menunya ku dapatkan dari Internet, semoga saja percobaan ku berhasil.

Aku pun mengambil ikan-yang-entah-namanya yang tadi sore ku beli di _supermarket_, ikan tersebut masih harus ku bersihkan bagian dalamnya, ya... Walaupun aku tak pernah membersihkan ikan seperti ini, setelah itu aku ambil pisau yang cukup besar dan tajam tentunya, ku potong perlahan bagian perutnya dan karena aku terlalu bersemangat...

_Creeettt! _

Darah ikan itu tercoreng di bajuku, dan juga pisauku yang sekarang di selimuti darah ikan, "Ahh, sial," gumamku, dan aku segera melanjutkan pemotongan perut sang ikan-yang-tak-berdaya guna membersihkan isi perutnya, namun tiba-tiba...

Creeng preeeng...

Terdengar suara piring yang berjatuhan di kamar apartment sebelah, suaranya memang tidak keras, hanya sekilas namun sepertinya tak sedikit bunyi piring yang terjatuh. Tapi entahlah, mungkin aku salah dengar... Tapi... Bunyi itu semakin menjadi-menjadi, dengan penasarannya ku beranikan diri untuk memasuki ruangan itu, ruangan apartment di sebelah ku yang kalau tidak salah merupakan kamar pengusaha besar-yang-entah-siapa-namanya, pintunya terbuka lebar, ruangan kosong, hanya lumuran darah yang ternoda di lantai, aku pun memberanikan diri memasuki dapur dalam ruangan itu, dilihatnya seorang pria tua yang terjatuh lemah dilantai dapur.

Aku letakkan pisau yang ku gunakan untuk ikan tadi yang tak sengaja ku bawa di sebelah lelaki itu, dan darah dari lelaki itu pun menetes banyak di pisauku yang berlumuran darah ikan yang barusan ku mutilasi. Aku terkejut, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Siapa yang membunuhnya? Dan aku pun memberanikan diri kembali menyentuh darah pria itu untuk mengetahui apakah ini sudah lama atau masih segar, dan darahnya masih hangat, kemungkinan pria ini baru saja mati, ya kemungkinan, walau aku tak yakin. Trik itu ku dapati dari film _action_ favoriteku.

Tiba-tiba, terlihat seorang wanita dengan badan yang, ehem, menggoda memasuki kamar itu, ia terpaku melihat pisaku yang ku letakkan di sebelah pria itu, melihat bajuku dengan lumuran darah ikan yang ia kira adalah darah pria itu dan ia membeku melihat jasad pria berambut abu-abu dengan tatoo merah di bawah matanya yang memanjang seperti air mata, aku terdiam, wanita itu tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan belanjaannya yang ia genggam di depan dadanya, "Ka-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada suamiku!" kecam wanita berambut pirang itu, terdapat sebuah tatoo titik kecil di dahinya, seperti orang India, rasanya.

"A-aku t-tak melakukan apapun! Kau salah paham! Percaya..." belum selesai aku berbicara, wanita itu pergi meninggalkan kami dan sepertinya... Ia menelphone polisi... Sebaiknya aku kabur saja, aku tak ingin masa mudaku hilang di penjara, kyaaa!

Akhirnya aku berlari pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, aku segera pergi ke kamarku dan membawa koperku yang kebetulan belum ku keluarkan isinya, aku gunakan _sweater_ tebal milikku, aku mengambil _handphone_ dan semua barang penting, dengan cepat dan aku pun segera pergi meninggalkan apartment ini...

"Untung aku membawa dompet, aku harus mencari sewaan rumah yang dekat dari sini." gumamku seraya berjalan menjauhi apartment mewah itu...

...

...

...

"Hinata! Kemarilah!" sapa seorang pria berbadan tegap besar dengan mata berwarna lavender, sama seperti kedua anaknya dan keponakannya yang tinggal bersama dalam sebuah rumah mewah nan megah.

"I-iya ayah, ada apa?" jawab sang gadis yang tak lain bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ayah... Memiliki misi yang cukup berat untukmu, dengan ketentuan batas waktu satu minggu, ayah sudah mengirimkan surat izin ke sekolahmu selama satu minggu, kau siap? Imbalannya, ya terserah yang Hinata pinta." gadis berambut indigo itu pun mengangguk, "Baiklah ayah. Ayah mengapa tak Kak Neji saja yang menjalankan misi ini? Bukankah ayah berkata bahwa misi ini cukup berat?"

"Neji sudah memiliki misi yang lebih penting, Hinata." jawab pria itu, Hinata pun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ayahnya.

#Hinata's POV# (Power of View)

Misi apalagi ya yang ayah sediakan untukku? Pasti kalian bingung mengapa gadis berumur 16 tahun sepertiku selalu menerima misi yang misterius, itu karena... Ayahku merupakan seorang jendral polisi di Konohagakure, ayah memberikan misi kepada kami dan kebanyakan dari misi itu adalah bertugas untuk memata-matai seseorang atau tepatnya aku menjadi_ detective_ sementara, dan sesuai perjanjian, waktu paling lama menjalankan misi adalah satu minggu, paling sebentar pun 3 hari. Maka itu aku sering ketinggalan pelajaran sekolah, namun aku selalu mengikuti kelas tambahan, yaitu kelas bagi siapapun yang tidak masuk, kelas itu dilakukan setelah jam sekolah berakhir.

Namun tak ada yang tahu bahwa aku memiliki tugas misi seperti ini kecuali ayah, Hanabi (adikku), dan Kak Neji (sepupuku).

Malam semakin larut, bulan tersenyum memberikan sebuah nyanyian tidur dan membuatku terlelap, semua hening dalam kegelapan...

#end POV#

Burung sudah berkicauan, ayam memberikan simbol kehormatan berupa _kokokkan_, matahari mulai memancarkan kecantikannya, dan manusia pun mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya.

Begitu pula gadis berambut indigo ini, mata lavendernya yang indah terlihat lebih indah saat ia mengurai rambut indigonya.

Dengan baju berwarna lavender yang terkesan seperti baju _jogging_ atau terkesan seperti kaus dalam yang tebal, sepatu olah raga berwarna putih, dan celana pendek di atas lutut berwarna putih, ia pergi meninggalkan rumahnya denga _headset_ di telinganya, tak lupa ia membawa tas kecil berisi barang-barang yang ia butuhkan.

Ia berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi kompleks perumahannya di Konohagakure, seperti yang orang lakukan saat ber-_jogging_-ria, setelah lama ia mengelilingi kompleks nya seraya mencari sosok yang ia cari, ia pun menghentikan lari kecilnya, ia berjalan santai...

Gadis itu pun mengambil sebuah poster kecil bergambar seorang pria dengan identitas lengkapnya dari dalam tasnya.

#Hinata's POV#

"Naruto Uzumaki, ya." gumamku sendiri melihat seorang lelaki dalam poster itu, lelaki itu... Cukup familiar, rasanya aku pernah melihat wajahnya, tapi entahlah, aku tak yakin.

Sepertinya aku harus makan siang dulu, karena perut ku sudah mulai bernyanyi-nyanyi lagu Bruno Mars! Keren bukan? Dan tenagaku mulai terkuras karena sepagi ini aku berjalan mencari sosok lelaki ini di bawah teriknya matahari dan dengan hasil yang kosong.

Ah~ itu ada kedai ramen, sepertinya itu tempat yang cocok bagiku untuk memberi makan perutku.

"Pak pesan ramennya satu mangkuk saja." ujarku terhadap seorang pria berseragam koki handal, ia mengangguk dan segera pergi kebelakang. Aku duduk si sebelah lelaki yang misterius, ia terus merundukan kepalanya, dengan jaket berwarna putih, topi yang berwarna putih dan dengan topi jaket yang disangkutkan di atas topinya, ia terlihat sangat... Mencurigakan. Pasalnya, siapa yang kuat dengan jaket dan pakaian setebal itu saat matahari terik bersinar di atas sana? Ayolah! Mathari tepat di atas kepala kita sekarang.

Aku pun memberanikan diri bertanya kepada lelaki itu, "Ano... Apa anda datang dari luar Konoha?" tanyaku seraya menatapnya, aku merundukan kepalaku dan menoleh kehadapannya untuk bisa melihat wajahnya, walau hasilnya wajahnya tak dapat ku lihat.

"I-iya, Suna. Aku datang dari Suna." ujarnya singkat, suaranya tak terdengar seperti seseorang yang lebih tua dariku, suaranya... Sepertinya ia masih remaja, entahlah. Aku takut aku mengganggu makan siangnya yang kelihatannya –ehem tak bersemangat, _well_, aku tak bertanya apapun lagi kepadanya...

"Ini nona pesananmu." baiklah, saatnya aku makan...

Hari ini cukup melelahkan, tak ada petunjuk yang jelas, tapi ada satu yang ku curigai... Lelaki di kedai ramen tadi.

Entahlah, suaranya kurasa... Aku pernah mendengar suaranya, instingku berkata tak mungkin ia berasal dari Suna. Entahlah mengapa.

"Kak Hinata! Kaaak!" aku pun menoleh, dilihat seorang gadis kecil bermata seperti milikku dihadapanku, "Ada apa, Hanabi?"

"Kak, ayah tak akan pulang malam ini, dan ayah menitipkan ini saat kak Hinata pergi."Hanabi, adikku, memberikanku sebuah _notebook_ atau _laptop mini_ yang... Aneh, aku hanya terdiam menatap benda ini.

"Ha-Hanabi, jangan pergi dulu. Apa ini _notebook_?" tanyaku penasaran, ia hanya mengangkat tangannya setara dengan bahu dan mengangkaat bahunya, "Maafkan aku Kak Hinata, ayah tak memberitahukanku apa-apa karena ayah sibuk, mungkin ayah terlambat, entahlah. Coba saja kakak tanyakan ke Kak Neji, mungkin Kak Neji tahu." aku mengangguk seraya mengacak-acak rambut indigo Hanabi, ia tersenyum dan pergi berlari entah-kemana dengan riang, namun setelah jauh ia berlari, ia berteriak kecil, "Kak, Hanabi pulang nanti sore ya. Mau ke... Rumah Konohamaru, hehe." aku mengangguk, mungkin ini kesempatan Hanabi karena jika ayah ada di rumah, pasti ayah melarang Hanabi pergi.

Aku pun segera berlari ke lantai 2 rumahku,di mana kamar Kak Neji berada, kebetulan kak Neji belum ada misi baru jadi mungkin ia bisa membantuku.

"Kak... Bolehkah Hinata masuk?" pintaku dengan lembut, kakaku hanya memberi simbol "Iya." kepadaku, memang Kak Neji sangat irit mengeluarkan suaranya, saat kubuka ambang pintunya, ku lihat sosok lelaki bermata_ lavender_ sama dengan yang ku miliki dan rambut coklat yang panjang dan terikat rapih, ia sedang mengotak-atik komputer super canggihnya yang katanya lengkap dengan _spy-technology_-yang-entah-apa-itu-maksudnya. Ia berbalik memutar posisi duduknya dan menghadap aku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dingin, aku hanya menunjukkan _notebook _itu kepada Kak Neji, entah mengapa Kak Neji terdiam, matanya membulat seakan-akan ia kagum. Tapi kagum mengapa?

"Hinata? Kau mendapatkan itu darimana?"

"Hanabi yang mengantarkanku barang ini, katanya ayah memberikan ini kepadaku, ta-tapi, aku tidak tahu apa ini."

"Hinata. Apa kau tahu? Semua identitas manusia di dunia ini tercatat di laptop mini ini sampai yang rinci-rincinya, bahkan identitasmu pun tertera di sini. Sebut saja barang _IdBio12_." ujar ka Neji panjang lebar, ya walau hal ini sangat jarang terjadi.

"I-_IdBio12_? A-apa be-benar, kak?"

"Hn." Aku pun mengangguk, membukuk hormat dan pergi, karena sepertinya aku mulai mengerti mengapa ayah memberian _notebook_ ini.

Ya, untuk mencari identitas Naruto Uzumaki... Segera ku ketik namanya di _IdBio12_ ini, memang butuh beberapa menit untuk mencari namanya, namun benar apa yang dikatakan Kak Neji identitas Naruto Uzumaki sangat rinci sampai ke hal yang paling kecil sekalipun, entah bagaimana barang ini bisa bekerja secanggih itu, yang penting sekarang aku sudah memiliki identitasnya.

Dengan cepat, ku baca identitasnya secara rinci, dari namanya sampai nama keluarganya, semua ada. Dan... Tempat di mana ia bersekolah...

Sungguh, sekarang aku hanya terdiam, terpaku, dan membeku. Ternyata Naruto Uzumaki adalah...

-**BERSAMBUNG- **

-Siapa Naruto Uzumaki sebenarnya?

-Apakah Hinata dapat mengerjakan misinya dengan baik?

-Bagaimana nasib lelaki pemutilasi ikan tadi?

Simak jawabannya di _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya...

+**TBC+ **

Yeeep! Ini dia, fic gaje Yayoo yang jelek ga bermutu, haha. Sebenarnya fic ini sudah nginep di laptop Yayoo lama sekali, ini kreasi Yayoo dan teman Yayoo yang sebut saja bernama Kagahime, dia sahabat Yayoo, Terima kasih sekal, ya _reader_ sekalian mau membaca fic Yayoo. Pasti reader kecewa sama fic Yayoo yang ancur ini. ,-_-, semoga ngga deh, amiin yaa robbal alamiiin….

**KEEP** or** DELETE**?

Boleh sih flame asal sign in dan flamenya membangun, haha. Yayoo butuh kripik, eh maksudnya **kritik saran**, ditunggu reviewnya , ya kalau berkenaan. ^-^

Terimakasih…

Salam kenal..

Love you all! *bueek .

**AR I VI I DABEL YU**

**R I V I E W**

**RIPIU/REVIEW**

**V**


End file.
